The Begining
by Havenscope
Summary: Eddie's story of how Silent Hill came to be


Author Note: I don't own Silent Hill or any of its characters except for Lucia and Walter's Mother, Martha

The Beginning

Of all the things, I have to sit here and die in my own trap. The last victim, the very last one, is now trying to limp his way home while I sit here and rot. But he won't get far. Killing Maria, or "Mary" in his case, was one of the smartest things he could do. But he should have done it to me. I didn't have anything to do with Walter. He was only a little boy. Well that's what I thought.

Silent Hill Elementary school let all the little children out of school at 3:15. Mine included. Lucia was her name. But on my way to pick her up someone else caught my eye. She shared the same story. She was just as lonely as I and had no intent for other people other than her child. I looked to change that. She was picking up a little boy. "Lucia, who is that boy over there?" I asked her.

Lucia didn't respond. She usually never did. Ever since her Mother died, she'd never talk. But the weird thing is, before her Mother died, she was one of the most outgoing people in the world. She finally spoke up. "Walter…" she muttered.

"Thank you." I replied back.

I walked over to her casually as if I wasn't interested in her but she surprised me. "Eddie? Is that you!" she asked.

"Martha!" I replied.

Martha had been my, you could say, high school sweetheart, but after graduating we lost touch. Three months later Martha and I got married. And Lucia was happy again. But then about a month into marriage, everything went wrong. Fighting was about the only thing we did and Lucia and Walter had to watch. Sadly, Martha killed herself and Lucia ran away. I was stuck fending for Walter.

3 Years Later

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing the scream of a little girl downstairs. I rushed down and saw something unbelievable. She looked like Lucia, but could it really be her? Then turning my head I saw Walter striking at this little girl with a knife. I tried to stop him but he quickly turned and slit my wrist as I tried to grab him, and I fell to the floor in shock. The next morning I woke up with a striking pain in my wrist where I had been cut and the doctors had done surgery on me. But was SHE o.k.?

The doctors finally wheeled me out of my room and let me see her. "Lucia, where's Walter?" I asked quickly.

"Lucia?" she pondered. "My name isn't Lucia, its Sheryl!"

The nurse explained to me that Lucia had severe head trauma and thought that her name was something that it wasn't. I didn't believe a word. For two months I stayed with Lucia but for only two weeks I had to. And during those two months Mysterious deaths occurred. But these deaths were not by accident. They were murders. The final night I stayed in that hospital I came up to Lucia or Sheryl, and asked her something that I still ask myself to this day. "Why did you run away Sheryl? Why did you leave for so long?" Sheryl now began to remind me of Lucia for I got no answer.

The next day the hospital was deserted. No one but Lucia and I were there and it was too foggy outside to see. I knew something was wrong so I got "Sheryl" and took her out of bed. I walked down to the first floor and walked outside with Sheryl in my arms. Fog swept into my eyes and I stumbled forward. Then the most the most terrifying thing happened to me. Some psychotic monster lunged at me and the only thing I knew to do was run. It was hard to run with Sheryl in my arms, but I had to. And the only place I knew to run was The Bowling Alley.

So that's where I ran and that's where I stayed. There was food there, not much though. But at least Sheryl was safe…

After that day, I wasn't scared of anything any more. And I managed to find a decent gun. When I needed to, I'd leave the bowling alley to shoot a few monsters, find food and come back. I'd tell Sheryl not to come with me but she would anyways. And eventually, it wasn't a problem anymore.

And then he came.

James you!#$. What's wrong with you! You came here to find you're dearest wife who's been dead for three years and instead you end up screwing everyone's life up! Even your own…

For who ever reads this, you've made a big mistake. I'm now right under a meat hangar next to the Talloula River. And this is probably end up here as well. But not because of a human but because of the monster. Because of Walter.


End file.
